


Protectobot Beginningsverse Timeline

by playswithworms



Series: Protectobot Beginnings [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/pseuds/playswithworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you prefer reading through my out of order fics and snippets and trying to puzzle out how they all fit together on your own and don't want any spoilers for things not already written and behind the scenes headcanon, then don't read this!  </p><p>Disclaimer:  This timeline contains no actual dates or time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectobot Beginningsverse Timeline

Since with all of these snippets floating around in space and time, it's probably getting a little confusing (I'm confusing myself!) so compiled a timeline of events in Beginningsverse for reference. I'll probably tweak, correct, and add to it as time goes along.   
  
Warnings: spoilery for stuff not written yet, non-detailed mentions of mech preg, eccentric headcanon, does not contain actual time designations despite being a timeline.   
  
  
Aerialbot sparks commissioned by Decepticons from Vector Sigma.  
  
Jazz rescues Aerialbot sparks from Shockwave’s lab.  
  
Aerialbots framed and activated.  
  
Wheeljack takes over raising of Aerialbots.  
  
Aerialbots enticed by Decepticon seekers, briefly join Decepticons but then escape, form Superion for the first time at 5 vorns old.  
  
Aerialbots become full-fledged Autobot soldiers at 25 vorns.  
  
Protectobot sparks created directly from Allspark, as Vector Sigma has been destroyed (Aerialbots around 200 vorns).   
  
Protectobots framed and activated on secret planet. Briefly form Defensor for the first time at less than one vorn old.   
  
Protectobots brought to Cybertron for what is supposed to be a short visit. Base is attacked and they form Defensor, First Aid is hit by point blank pulse cannon blast. Allspark is retrieved from Decepticons, but has been damaged - any new sparks created are violently insane.   
  
First Aid is captured by Stunticons and later returned.  
  
Jazz returns from deep cover with the Decepticons.  
  
Defensor rescues Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from a gladitorial fighting prison...thing *vague handwave* They are mistrustful of Autobot promises and strike out on their own.  
  
Protectobots come up with a cure for a devastating plague. First Aid shares the cure with the Decepticons and is arrested by a very ill and badly glitched Red Alert. Hot Spot, Groove, Streetwise, and Blades are sent to a prison moon and along the way their shuttle is destroyed by an experimental Decepticon device. They are presumed dead.   
  
First Aid brings himself out of traumatic stasis in response to Sunstreaker - who is also very ill from virus, panicking as Sideswipe’s spark nearly flickers out when injured defending the emergency clinic, (same loss that First Aid just went through). Neither twin remembers the incident.  
  
Aerialbots take First Aid in under their wings, so to speak. Twins join Autobots and are transferred to Ironhide for training.   
  
First Aid goes on a two-orn mission with the Ark to evacuate organic ambassadors from Cybertron. This turns into a two-vorn mission, and while separated from the Aerialbots, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker step in as substitute brothers.  
  
Optimus Prime captured by Decepticons. Megatron and company try to forcibly remove Matrix of Leadership, triggering it to defend itself and also initiate an ancient reproductive protocol known as “budding.” Optimus escapes and is rescued, but the newspark is not detected due to the damage to his systems and obscuring effect of the Matrix.   
  
Ancient warrior-scout discovered in deep stasis in orbit around Cybertron when Ark returns from its mission. First Aid nurses him back to health, and the mech chooses the name “Bumblebee” when he awakens, although he has no memory of his past.  
  
Ratchet gives First Aid a tiny, extremely premature sparkling. First Aid saves this one, too, downloading a mysterious program in the process. Roller increases the Autobot population by one.   
  
Prowl finds Bluestreak in ruins of his old city, where he’d lived alone for hundreds of vorns, talking only to the dead.  
  
Allspark launched from Cybertron; Bumblebee’s voice box ripped out by Megatron.  
  
Cybertron dying, Autobots and Decepticons evacuate - war is now mainly in space.   
  
Other four Protectobots are not dead, but have been transported to a completely different space time continuum. They eventually meet their alternate selves, who give them a hand to get back to the right universe.  
  
Sunstreaker gets his head ripped off by a combiner. First Aid saves him with a bit of spark cuddling, and inadvertently triggers newspark formation with programs he downloaded from Roller. Newspark development remains in suspended animation until First Aid’s systems finish maturing.   
  
Missing Protectobots find their way back to Cybertron. Wheeljack and Aerialbots go get them and bring them back to First Aid on the Ark, where they are reunited.   
  
Optimus Prime and company leave to search for Allspark, events progress generally following Bayverse 2007 gesmushed with elements from G1 and whatever else strikes my fancy thrown in there for good measure.   
  
Ark with Protectobots arrives on Earth. First Aid buds off a surprise sparkling a few years later, who turns out to also be Bumblebee - Big Bumblebee is from a different universe or time or both.   
  
First Aid and Sunstreaker become an item.  
  
Various mechs download the programming to produce newsparks - Cybertronian population increases. First Aid is determined to make Little Bee plenty of companions to play with and creates several more himself.  
  
Elita One and the rest of the femmes return after mysteriously disappearing long ago (like the Entwives). A mech can become a femme either by age or by a significant act of creation (great art or architecture, a great teacher or inventor, etc.) Wheeljack is inducted into femmedom for her astonishing accomplishment of designing, creating, and mentoring two gestalt teams and becomes the youngest femme ever. Optimus is also invited for his creation of a new home and community on Earth, as well as feats of diplomacy, but declines because he feels he’s not worthy enough.   
  
Many many vorns later, Optimus and Rodimus both retire from being Primes for awhile and take a vacation together, leaving Sideswipe Prime in charge with Sunstreaker as his Lord Protector.  
  
Protectobots find their much-younger selves lost in space and help them get back to their own space-time continuum. 


End file.
